How It Should Have Ended in a fangirl's mind
by everfaraway
Summary: My take on how the movie should have ended. Will not tell the pairing. YAOI & SMUT


After Movie One Shot  
How Things Should Have Happened

**_Author: I meant to do this after the movie was out in theaters but between work & other stuff I didn't get to. Anyways this is my crazy concept of the movie should have ended. I own nobody!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Unfortunately. :(_**

It drove him insane and he had no idea why. He was annoying as hell sometimes but people adored him. The women lingered close, just to touch him or get a smile from him. The men envied him for the fact that he attracted more female attention in an hour than they probably did in a month. And when he wasn't playing cards, he'd disappear back to a back room with a woman. Twenty, maybe thirty minutes later he would walk back out: hair slightly messy and pulling his jacket back on. On occassion a young man who been watching him most of the night would be guided to the back. Not long afterwards he'd reappear with slightly swollen lips. Both the men and women would waunder back out into the crowd looking slightly dazed. Only when he disappeared with women did he reek of sex afterwards, but not with the men and it annoyed him.

Remy shot a glance towards the man in the corner. Like himself the man was a regular at the bar except that he didn't dance, flirt or play poker. He just sat there, worked his way through a few beers and watched him play cards. He never showed signs of being pissed at anything he did while they were in the bar but when they left, it was a different story. He had a violent temper and tended to be very destructive. "Night gentlemen." he said, getting up.

"Turning in early Remy?" one of the girls to his left asked. Remy smiled, picked up his staff and left. As always his companion was not far behind.

He watched Remy toss off his jacket towards the couch, his hat following it. He raised an eyebrow at the cajun's actions. He didn't tend to just toss his things off, unless he was pissed off.

"Well Logan?" he asked in his southern drawl.

"Well what?" he asked.

"You're not stupid, don't act like that." Logan was completely confused.

"You come up to the bar, just sit there drinking and watching me play poker. Then we come back and you get angry over God only knows what." he snapped. Logan narrowed his eyes as Remy turned and stomped away. Then something inside him snapped.

Remy yelped as he was shoved againest the wall. The force of it forced the air from his lungs.

"You're a goddamn tease."

"Logan, let go." he whispered.

"You want to know why I'm pissed when we come back to the little place? It's because I can't stand seeing you with them, smelling all those women on you." Logan's voice was feral and angry but filled with lust that made him shudder. It didn't help that the shorter man's erection was rested in the small of his back while his own was pressed painfully againest the wall.

"If it bothers you that much..." he began, but was cut off when Logan's hand found the bulge in his pants. Remy tilted his head back againest Logan's shoulder and said, "I wanna forget."

"Forget what?" the other asked.

"The two years I spent on Three Mile Island." he breathed. The growl that formed in Logan's throat chilled Remy.

Logan wasted no time with Remy, enjoying every yelp and moan that came from the cajun. It was all Remy could do not to cry out as he felt something akin to fire begin to pool in his abdomen. But he also felt the energy that he knew went with his powers begin to flow through his body. Intent on not blowing anything up, he shoved the energy back and allowed it to mix with the fire in his stomach. After a few more moments stars exploded in his vision and he bit in a pillow to keep from screaming in pleasure. Logan was swift to join him in temporary bliss.

Remy's eyes snapped opend at the sound of a door closing. He blinked and groaned as he shifted position. Pain shot up his body and he rose to his feet, ignoring it. A small piece of paper sat next to the better. In rough scrawl it read: See ya cajun. Pulling on a pair of boxers Remy glanced out the window in time to see Logan take off down the road on a motorcycle. He shook his head and caught the reflection of his now red and black eyes in the window. "Damn it to hell." he muttered.


End file.
